


Surprise

by beargrove



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/beargrove
Summary: Yukwon squirms against the headboard with a whine, his hands held securely in place by leather cuffs fastened to the bed posts.





	Surprise

Yukwon squirms against the headboard with a whine, his hands held securely in place by leather cuffs fastened to the bed posts. He hears Minhyuk’s soft chuckle and whips his head in the direction of it, unseeing through the blindfold Minhyuk had carefully put on him ten minutes ago. He frowns and pulls at the restraints a little, wanting to reach out and touch, and Minhyuk tsks at him, “Kwonnie, you’re gonna hurt your wrists if you keep pulling.” His words are partnered with a light touch to Yukwon’s skin, fingertips running over the bit of his wrist that isn’t covered by leather. It makes Yukwon strain against the cuffs again, and he whines when Minhyuk moves away.

He feels the bed dip on his right, near his knees, and he blindly looks over, sliding his leg up and over to touch, to feel _something_ , and he sighs softly when a hand circles around his ankle. He feels someone lean over him from the other side and hums, now realizing he and Minhyuk aren’t alone. Minhyuk’s breath ghosts over his ear and it makes Yukwon shiver, almost missing his whisper of, “I brought a friend.”

Yukwon grins, his cheeks lifting the blindfold slightly, though not enough to see anything, as Minhyuk continues, “Can you tell who it is?” The hand around Yukwon’s ankle moves now, tracing fingertips up to his knee and resting there. Yukwon thinks for a moment, and shakes his head. He has no idea who the other person is, but he hopes he gets to find out soon.

Minhyuk pulls away and Yukwon frowns, missing the warmth of him immediately, but the other person moves to be completely on the bed, settling between Yukwon’s open legs. Soft hands run over Yukwon’s thighs, making his breath hitch, and Minhyuk’s voice comes from his other side now, “Our friend here is going to fuck you, baby, does that sound good?” Yukwon only answers with a moan and a shift of his hips, and Minhyuk chuckles and moves closer, pressing a finger to Yukwon’s chin to tilt his head up. Yukwon smiles and it earns him a kiss that he melts into, moaning into Minhyuk’s mouth as unknown hands ghost over his cock. Minhyuk pulls away from him and Yukwon can hear the smile in his voice, “If you can figure out who it is, you get to take the blindfold off.”

Minhyuk’s sentence is punctuated by a hand circling around Yukwon’s dick and he makes a soft noise of surprise, hips stuttering up into the warm grip. The fingers holding him are long, and they stroke him lazily for a moment before a mouth is engulfing his length. Yukwon cries out, fists clenching with the urge to reach out and touch. He hears Minhyuk’s voice say something softly and soon after the mystery person is leaving wet kisses along Yukwon’s cock before pulling away. Yukwon whines, the sound of it cutting off into a groan as his member is engulfed in wet heat. A large hand is holding his hips down and Yukwon groans as whoever’s sucking him off pulls away, dragging their lower lip along his length as they go.

Minhyuk appears at his side again, “Any guesses yet?” Yukwon fights the urge to turn his face towards Minhyuk’s voice to chase after a kiss.

Yukwon takes a moment to collect himself, his breathing already hard, “It’s not Taeil.” Minhyuk hums in approval and it makes Yukwon feel bolder, “It’s not Kyung, either.” He feels hot breath against his thigh and realizes whoever is in bed with him is trying not to laugh.

Minhyuk threads his fingers through Yukwon’s hair and it makes him sigh, tilting his head back into the touch. “Process of elimination, hm? Very smart, good boy.” The praise makes Yukwon’s face color slightly, and he smiles, pleased.

Yukwon feels hands graze his thighs and he spreads his legs immediately, earning another quiet “ _Such_ a good boy,” from Minhyuk, and he hears the sound of a bottle being opened. Yukwon throws his head back as a slick finger is pressed against the rim of his hole, the cold lube making him gasp. They press in slowly and Yukwon moans, already on edge.

Minhyuk chuckles and presses against Yukwon’s side, grazing his teeth over Yukwon’s throat as whoever is fingering him draws breathy moans from his lips with the addition of another finger. Minhyuk trails a hand up Yukwon’s chest, swiping a thumb over his nipple as he kisses up Yukwon’s jaw. He presses his lips to Yukwon’s ear, making him shiver as he whispers, “You’re doing so good baby boy, you look so pretty right now, so good.”

Yukwon gasps as deft fingers find his prostate, pressing lightly as to not be overwhelming, and he moans, squirming down against the hand making him feel so good. Minhyuk chuckles and Yukwon feels his breath puff out against his skin as he asks, “Know who it is yet?”

Yukwon bites his lip, stifling his groan as the person stretching him leans down to suck the head of his dick back into their mouth. He throws his head back and stutters out, “I-It’s Jiho.”

The mouth around his cock sucks harder before taking him all the way down at the same time Minhyuk pulls his blindfold off. He squints at the sudden light and then looks down, taking in the sight of Jiho looking up at him with a mouthful of his dick. Yukwon throws his head back, trying and failing to keep his hips from bucking up into the wet heat of Jiho’s mouth. Minhyuk tsks at him, grabbing a fistful of his hair at the back of his head to force his head up, making him watch. Jiho presses another finger in, still keeping eye contact with Yukwon, and he makes an embarrassing high pitched noise.

“He’s ready now, you can fuck him.” Minhyuk tells Jiho, and Yukwon’s already so overwhelmed but they’ve barely even started. Jiho slides Yukwon out of his mouth and smiles, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the bottle of lube again. “Use a lot,” Minhyuk instructs, watching as Jiho pours a healthy amount onto himself before aligning his dick against Yukwon’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, bottoming out before he stops moving. Yukwon’s hands spasm in their restraints, and he arches his back, gasping. Minhyuk runs a hand over his chest, trying to soothe him, and after a moment, he nods at Jiho and tells him to move. Jiho pulls out and pushes back in all the way, and Yukwon whimpers, squirming. Minhyuk releases his grip on Yukwon’s hair, smoothing his hands over his sweat sheened skin, teasing him while Jiho fucks into him.

Jiho isn’t as thick as Minhyuk, but he’s longer, and he pushes Yukwon’s knees to his chest, fucking him deeply. It makes Yukwon cry out with nearly every thrust, while Minhyuk pets his hair and his chest and tells him how good he’s being, how hot he is. Yukwon’s eyes are watering, and his wrists hurt from pulling at his cuffs so much. Minhyuk orders Jiho to go faster, and he does so, squeezing Yukwon’s thighs.

Jiho leans over him, and Minhyuk reaches out to grab one of Jiho’s hands, pulling it forward and wrapping it loosely around Yukwon’s dick. Jiho nods and starts pumping Yukwon in time with his thrusts, making Yukwon shout and thrust up into his hand. He squeezes his eyes shut, the sensations too much, but Minhyuk pinches his nipple and tsks in his ear again, “No no, keep your eyes open for me, baby.”

Yukwon does as he’s told, though it’s a struggle, eyes flicking between Jiho’s face and Jiho’s hand on his dick. Minhyuk leans down to bite at his collarbone and it causes a chain reaction of him clenching hard around Jiho, who in response squeezes Yukwon’s dick. Yukwon gasps and shudders, cumming without warning over Jiho’s hand and his own stomach. Minhyuk presses soft kisses along his jaw as Jiho continues to fuck into him. He’s too sensitive and it’s too much, and he cries a bit, tears spilling down his face as Jiho cums inside him with a groan. He pulls out and Minhyuk unclasps Yukwon’s restraints, kissing his wrists and maneuvering him gently into a kneeling position next to the bed. Yukwon crosses his arms over his chest as Minhyuk runs his hands over his body, Jiho sitting on the edge of the bed, watching.

“God, Kwonnie, you were so good for Jiho and I,” he says, making Yukwon’s cheeks flush. He gets on his knees as well, behind Yukwon, running his hands from his shoulders down to his ass, bending him over with a push forward. Yukwon hits the bed with a soft noise of surprise, and Jiho immediately reaches over to brush his long fingers through Yukwon’s hair. Minhyuk spreads him open and Yukwon gasps, pressing his face against his arm to hide his embarrassment. Fingers swipe over his inner thighs, where the evidence of Jiho fucking him has dripped down his legs, and Yukwon bites his lip to keep himself from making any noise.

“Fuck, _Yukwon_ ,” Minhyuk moans, and Yukwon can hear the rustle of clothing. He peeks over his shoulder to watch Minhyuk take his dick out of his pants, stroking himself with a hand covered in lube and Jiho’s cum. Yukwon arches his back, and Minhyuk reaches forward with his free hand to grab him by the hip, pulling him back sharply. He jerks off onto Yukwon’s back, making a mess of him.

They all pause for a moment before Jiho falls backwards, stretching out. “Shower?” He asks, scratching the side of his face.

“Shower,” Minhyuk agrees, helping Yukwon to his feet and pulling him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO RAEPOCALYPSE FOR BETA READING AND DOING THE ABSOLUTE MOST, and thank you to Ben, for answering my dumb questions.
> 
> i don't even remember why i started writing this and jiho is only in it because i did a twitter poll and he won uhhh i hope it's okay? find me on twitter @ ondalx.


End file.
